Bag of Holding
Money 1 Silver = 1/10 gold 1 Electrum = 1/2 gold 1 Platinum = 10 gold Party Funds * Party GP: 2,039 * Party PP: 0 * Party EP: 0 * Party SP: 0 Personal Funds * Aurellia: 333 GP * Rhene: 4,000 GP 333 GP * Salem: 10,551 GP 0 GP * Thallia: 0 GP 838 GP Potions * 3 potions of alter self * 4 common healing * 2 greater healing potions * 1 Keoghtom's Ointment (4 charges) * 1 supreme healing potion * 1 vial of red flower mist * 1 vial of dream mist * 1 lightning breath Random Stuff Alchemical Bits * 2 poison vials - empty * 5 alcohol vials - empty * 1 vial of Silk's poison * 1 vial of Emrys Draigtheryn's blood * 1 vial of Professor Eli's blood * 1 vial of Hira Ashmore's blood Books * 1 scroll of fire resistance * Small notebook that is circular in binding and looks like brail/gibberish * 2nd level enchanting - 171 hours/650 hours * 3 books on construct guidelines Items * Engraved shiny ball with a bit of a glow. Allows you to do Lay On Hands for 40. has this * Mordenkainen's Magificent Mansion items * 1 fancy agate - Stone of Good Luck has this * 1 Darkened silver shield - glistens in the light and reflects it a bit. Holy Protector. has this * 1 small amethyst, inlaid in a monocle. Gem of Seeing. Gives Truesight out to 120 feet. * 2 small black spheres from the Rakshasa has these * 2 bottles of fine alcohol * 1 silver ring * Dire wolf cloak - doesn't do anything. It's just pretty and warm * Ring of turbulence * Periapt of the Alhoons * Cloak of Magi Plate - gives her AC as 13+DEX * Enchanted Hourglass with red sand: you request a countdown until any predictable hour or time. It can’t countdown to events that are the result of multiple outcomes. Just ask it. Currently stuck halfway through because Hekim. (picked up from Hekim) has this * Black dagger - it exists in two planes at once. It does no physical damage, but when it's used with intent to harm, then it causes Petrification, DC 10. (picked up from Krast) it's solidified slag from Hekim's arm. has this * Syringe of pink stuff: Not magical at all. Main ingredient is Blood Lotus. * Monocles of the Scholar: advantage on investigation checks. outline books that are pertinent in pink against the grey-scale of the rest of the world * Black plate mail armor (starry) (Guardian Armor. you are able to use this armor without proficiency. +1 plate mail. Advantage on saving throws against being pushed) has it * Midnight purple scarf - Scarf of Journey. Your standing jump distance is now 20 feet. you have feather fall the whole time. and your movement speed goes up 10 feet. Someone wearing heavy armor doesn't gain the benefit. Does not require attunement. has it * Pickax - allows you to sense any precious gems or ore within 40 feet of you. And allows you to harvest them twice as fast. to the deep gnomes * 1 pearl worth 100 gp * Playing Card set Teleportation Items * Stone from Mout Elisar * Brick from the Haewiss Orphanage * Something from Sterrick * Piece of wood from the railing of the ship * 1 ancient coin to Sigil * 1 bucket of filth to the Prime Material Plane * 4 set of teleportation chalksCategory:Items Category:Resources